This invention relates in general to packaging apparatus and methods and deals particularly with an improved machine and method for packaging a resilient flexible string or string-like member and more particularly a string for a musical instrument.
Musical instrument strings are usually individually packaged in coiled condition within conventional envelopes. The string manufacturing process, which generally requires finishing one end of a string and cutting the string to length, is usually performed by an automated machine. However, the packaging operation is more often manually performed. A typical manual string packaging operation requires manually forming the string into a coil and maintaining the string in its coiled condition while inserting it into a conventional envelope, the closing flap of which is then closed and may be sealed or manually tucked into the envelope to complete the package. Due to the resiliency of the string there is a tendency for the string to resist coiling which contributes to the tedium of the operation. This tedious, time consuming manual operation adds substantially to the cost of producing a string.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for packaging a resilient string or string-like member in a conventional envelope having front and rear panels and a closure flap connected to one of the panels. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an apparatus which may be used in conjunction with an existing string manufacturing machine to automate the entire string producing process.